


Paper Rings (Kamilah X MC)

by aerysse



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Marriage, Vampires, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerysse/pseuds/aerysse
Summary: A tiara, a ring, a promise... to forever.---Inspired by Paper Rings from the album Lover by TS!





	Paper Rings (Kamilah X MC)

Seven months ago, before they defeated Gaius, Kamilah had promised her a tiara if they end up victorious. And in just a week, in the sweetness of their victory, that same tiara was given to her after they moved in together. The price was jaw-dropping—Amy had refused to accept it. Kamilah insisted, and now that tiara is displayed in the bedroom along with Kamilah’s artifacts.

And then six months ago, Amy thought that it’s her time to give back. Being Adrian’s assistant had its perks, and even in the midst of rebuilding Raines Corp, the advantages she had possessed never dwindled—with the connections, with the money. Oh, especially with the money.

And now, six months later, she’s holding a red velvet box in her hands. She knows the content all too well—a diamond ring she asked Kamilah to try on that night. Elegant and sophisticated, just like she wanted.  
\--

The elevator dinged, signaling Kamilah’s arrival. Amy approached the woman, eager to hold her hand.  
Kamilah surveyed her surroundings, and Amy noted the slight amusement on the vampire’s eyes when she saw the table for two waiting for them right beside the rooftop pool. Add the candles and the roses.  
“Surprising me right here on my rooftop pool,” she remarked, “Sometimes I wonder how you come up with these things, Amy.”  
Amy just smiled as she let Kamilah sit first. After her, she took her own seat and immediately. They were all alone, here, and finally, at peace.  
“How long were you planning for this dinner date?” Kamilah asked, obviously delighted at the fact that Amy did this for her.  
“Not too long,” Amy smiled shyly, “But I figured that you needed this.”  
“Is it because you caught me watching that romantic movie the other day?”  
“You mean 'Love Actually'?” Amy grinned. "Maybe."  
\---  
Dinner and a few glasses of wine later, Amy and Kamilah were both watching the night sky, a comfortable silence between them. The candles glowed and the wind whispered softly against their skin. The loveseat could only provide so much space—they didn't need any heat.

“What’s on your mind?” Kamilah muttered, her arms wrapped around Amy’s shoulders.  
Amy didn’t answer for a few seconds. And then, casually, she replied. “You.”  
Kamilah smiled. "You flatter me."  
Amy returned Kamilah’s smile and she gently pulled away from Kamilah’s hold. She dug deep within her pocket, and as she felt the box, she sighed with relief.  
“Kami.” Amy said, trying to form her words.  
“Hm?” the vampire murmured as she tilted her head slightly, her eyes gently piercing through Amy’s eyes.  
“I want to give you something.” She smiled, taking out the red velvet box from her pocket. Kamilah went from confusion to realization in a split second.  
Amy opened up the box, revealing the same diamond ring from that night. “A promise. That you’re all mine and I’m all yours. To whatever end.”  
Kamilah smiled, but she showed hesitation. “You didn’t have to.”  
“Come on, love. If you had your way with the tiara, then I’m having my way with this ring.” Amy insisted.  
With a pause and careful consideration, Kamilah offered her hand as Amy slipped the ring onto her fourth finger. Smiling, Amy kissed Kamilah’s hand.  
“And again, I’d say that you’re trying to tell me something.” Kamilah teased, giving Amy a kiss on the forehead.  
“Maybe.” Amy replied. “But you’ll know. When that time comes, I’ll make sure to get the most elegant and shiniest diamond of them all.”  
Kamilah chuckled, her laugh a light one. “Amy, you know I like shiny things, but I’d marry you even with paper rings.”


End file.
